Lost friend
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Friendship! About Aerith and Tifa's friendship before Aerith died. I don't own anything, characters belongs to Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

Statics

**Static**  
_Chapter 1:  
Friends forever._

Tifa stared at the lilies in the church; she had a weird feeling about that she could still feel Aerith's presence in the slum church. The brown haired woman had spent most of her time here lately, missing her best friend.

"you told me that lying to your best friends was a bad thing; best friends were there for each other when something was wrong. Well, this time you're the problem, because you're gone. " Tifa murmured, her brown eyes wandering down the walls in the church. Aerith's words from the first time they'd met each other still stuck in her head. A memory, refused to fade away. She still remembered their conversation after a month or two, when they sat on the church floor, telling each other secrets.

_Tifa and Aerith laughed together, eyes closed and problems faded. Brown eyes gazed into green after awhile, and then Aerith was the first one to say something. _

_"We're best friends, right?" Aerith stared at Tifa with angst in her green eyes, she was afraid that the brown haired girl would say no, leave the church and leave her alone again. To be honest, Aerith had never had a best friend before, and she hoped that Tifa would be her first._

"yeah, definitely best friends" Tifa nodded, and agreed. Aerith was her best friend, but Yuffie was her best friend too. But she was sure that Aerith looked at Yuffie as a good friend, and friendship was good. They discussed boys, who they liked and who they disliked.

"that's funny…" Aerith muttered, green eyes gazing up at heaven through the whole in the ceiling. Tifa peered over at the flowers, impressed by Aerith's work.

"what's funny?" she looked back at the pink dressed woman with a confused look. She didn't find anything funny; Tifa wondered what went through Aerith's mind sometimes.

"I've never had a best friend before" she confessed, eyes still at the whole in the ceiling. Then the pink dressed woman looked at the brown haired girl again with a grin on her lips.

"never?" Tifa wondered, and Aerith nodded. They were best friend, and they would stay best friends for a long time. It must have been hard for Aerith too, going through her childhood without a real best friend. Tifa had always had Cloud as a childhood friend, but she knew now that Aerith had more friends than she had used to have.

"never!" Aerith repeated and smiled bright, it didn't seem to bother her. Tifa looked curiously at the older girl next to her and smiled. She was proud over being Aerith's best friend; it was a good feeling indeed. And now she had someone to turn to when she had problems or felt down.

"Hey, let's make a promise, let's tell each other how we feel, and turn to each other when we're in danger, okay?" Tifa murmured soft and Aerith agreed.

Then Aerith had passed away, left Tifa alone. She missed her best friend so badly, it hurt. The memories seemed so real, like it had happened yesterday, but it hadn't. And that was all she had right now, the memories, how they'd been there for each other, how they'd helped each other out of crisis.

"it's not fair… you didn't deserve to die!" Tifa murmured as her eyes was glaring at one of the flowers. It was hard to realise that it was years ago since they made that promise, it was hard to let go. She still wanted to wake up in the mornings, go to the church and be welcomed by the smiling girl that used to be here.

Tifa stopped up in the church, sighed and sat herself down in front of the flowers. "Still, I always had a feeling that you weren't far away. You were always there, with us. Everything we did, you weren't far away." She murmured and stared at the whole in the ceiling.

"and we never stop thinking about you, you know… you'll always be more than a memory" Tifa added and smiled, then one of her fingers touched a flower and she smiled brighter.

_Authors note:  
First chapter done. I'll update as soon as possible, I own nothing, the characters are (C) to Square Enix._ _Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Friend

**Lost Friend**  
_Chapter 2:__  
__Interfered_

Cloud entered the slum church and stared at Tifa, she turned around to face him and offered him a weak smile. His eyes narrowed at her, then his head cocked to one side and he smiled back.

"You look like shit…" Cloud murmured and studied the brown haired woman. He couldn't help himself; she did really look bad. "And tired-" she rubbed her eyes, already rimmed red; Cloud looked into her brown eyes and waited for her to answer him.

I haven't been sleeping well-" Tifa explained, and Cloud looked at her with worried eyes. She fought the urge to yawn and stared at him again. "I keep having the same dream, it won't go away Cloud!" she added and stared at him. 'Nightmares' well, he knew all about them, he had a few nightmares himself after Aerith and Zack had passed away.

"I know… it hurts…" he murmured, he knew that Tifa was the kind of girl that wanted to get over things and live on. He also knew that she didn't show her feelings as much as Aerith had done. Tifa didn't want to complain, she stared at Cloud, and he stared back. She wouldn't show anyone how seriously hurt she was.

_"I know… Cloud's a little bit shy, but he'll be himself, once you get to know him" Tifa assured the pink dressed woman in front of her. Aerith's head cocked to one side and her brows rose. Cloud reminded her of Zack… she couldn't help it, but that was how she looked at him. A second Zack._

"But he's not very easy to read you know…" Aerith murmured and stared at the blue sky over them. The colour reminded her of Zack's eyes, really did. Tifa agreed and glared at the lilies in front of them.

"You'll get used to it after some time" Tifa snorted and looked at her best friend. She knew that Cloud was a hard person to read, but she had never really talked much to Zack, so she had no clue of who Aerith had loved most, Cloud or Zack.

"Who did you love most? Zack or Cloud?" Aerith murmured, and Tifa thought over it. The brown haired girl had told Zack that she hated him before he had died, not the best thing she could have told him, but she did regret her words. Cloud, well, he had been her childhood friend through her childhood, so she did care about him, but just as a friend. But she didn't quite hate Zack either, and both of them had been great friends.

"Hmm, they're both great friends. But Cloud has been my childhood friend for a long time… I didn't know Zack that much…"Tifa murmured and Aerith giggled, she knew how Tifa felt; she hadn't talked that much to Zack before he was gone.

"Do you love him?" Aerith wondered, referred to Cloud, and her smile broadened.

"Who?" Tifa wondered, and wasn't sure if her best friend meant Cloud or Zack?

"Cloud?" Aerith murmured and Tifa grinned, blushed a little and stared up at the whole in the church roof.  


"_Oh, I don't know…" Tifa mumbled and removed some of her brown hair out of her face. Aerith snorted and crossed her arms.  
_

"_Never lie you know…come on, do you like him?" Aerith gazed into Tifa's brown eyes and the woman with the brown hair laughed and closed her eyes._

"I guess I do" she opened her eyes again and looked at Aerith. The braided woman grinned and hugged Tifa.  
"do you think he likes me?" she added and Aerith nodded.  


"_O__ff course he does!" Aerith assured her and hugged her tighter._

"Sure?" Tifa wondered and hugged her best friend back.

"I don't want you to rush…" Aerith reminded her and pulled back. Gazed into brown eyes and Tifa shook her head.

"I've waited for 19 years; I don't see where the rush is…" Tifa murmured and gazed over at the lilies and smiled for herself.

"Can't you wait, in 30 days and see if you still like him?" Aerith suggested, and the brown haired woman nodded and sat down at the church floor.

"Sure?" Aerith gave her a sceptic look. But Tifa nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah… 30 days… " her smile broadened and Aerith smiled back.

"And there's no problems?" the braid haired woman wondered, and Tifa rose from the ground and smiled to Aerith.

"I've liked Cloud since I was 10, I can wait 30 more days!" Tifa announced and grinned as she stared up at the blue sky over her.

Cloud stared at Tifa "you… let's go home together… there's no reason for you to be here alone" he murmured, but she shook her head and smiled.

"Just give me 5 more minutes; I'll come after you" Tifa told him and Cloud looked sceptic at her and her smile broadened.

"promise?" he wondered and headed for the church door.

"I promise!" Tifa agreed and grinned.  
_  
Authors note:  
I own nothing, a friend of me and I am writing this story together, she wrote most of chapter 1, and I wrote most of chapter 2. Characters belongs to Square Enix._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost friend **

**Chapter 3: The truth of an child**

**Tifa walked behind Marlene, then she stopped. She could clearly hear the sound of humming, and saw that some crayons were scattered all across the table. Tifa felt so tired, it had been some time since Aerith's death, and yet she still felt awful. She and Cloud had adopted Marlene, a young girl which reminded Tifa a lot of Aerith. They shared the same braid, even the same personalities sometimes. Marlene put down the pink crayon and picked up another one. The child was sort of artistic, at least that was Tifa's thoughts. **

"**what are you drawing" Tifa muttered, Marlene looked over her shoulder and smiled as she discovered Tifa. Tifa saw some pink spots, some brown spots. Clearly it was a drawing of a girl, but she couldn't tell which girl.**

"**I'm drawing a picture of the last Cetra." Marlene muttered and her eyes drifted to her drawing once again. Then Tifa noticed it, it was a drawing of her dead friend. Aerith. **

**Asking herself how she would cope with the loss of her best friend, she couldn't take her eyes of the drawing. The way the Aerith on the paper smiled, the way her green eyes sparkled. She could really tell that it was her best friend. It looked as if Tifa had seen a ghost, she got all pale and sweaty. Marlene looked worried so the small child touched Tifa's hand. **

"**You ok? Didn't you like my drawing?" Marlene looked slightly disappointed, of course she had worked a lot with her drawing Tifa had just been shocked that the drawing was of her best friend. "I think that Aerith looks beautiful" Tifa muttered and smiled. Marlene smiled back and picked up a yellow crayon. **

"**And now, I will draw a picture of you and your boyfriend." she muttered, Tifa jolted when she heard the word "boyfriend" she shook her head and giggled a little. Patted the small child on her head and sat down to look into her eyes. "Marlene, Cloud and I are close friends. He's not my boyfriend" she answered, Marlene didn't look impressed, and she did not accept it as an answer. **

"**But you like him a lot? Right?" Tifa thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded eagerly. "then it is settled, he really is your boyfriend." Marlene giggled and started to draw a picture of Tifa and Cloud, holding hands. **


End file.
